


【DMC】【ND】Love Drunk

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: CP：Nero ✖️ Dante5N3D 很俗套的剧情的 是随笔 很短小当睡前故事看吧 晚安





	【DMC】【ND】Love Drunk

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

 

5N3D 很俗套的剧情的 是随笔 很短小

当睡前故事看吧 晚安

 

——————————————————

Dante好像在和他约会。

 

年轻人大脑当机，看着年轻的那个Dante坐在他对面，托着下巴晃着酒杯出声。在酒吧旋转的斑驳灯光下，他的浅蓝色的漂亮眼睛闪烁着意味不明的光泽，似乎是想起来什么，他笑着，露出甚至要比Nero自己还要嚣张的，势在必得的笑容。

 

“嘿。”

 

Dante喊他了。

 

Nero出神的厉害，眨了眨眼睛看向Dante，男孩意识到他似乎在窘迫的状态下，那双穿着刚刚擦干净油光锃亮的靴子的长腿，踩在吧台的高脚椅上，腰微微前倾露出优美的弧度，然后他踩着地面往他的位置滑了滑，于是Nero看到Dante细软的银发在他面前晃，晃到他的面前。

 

他说，“你喜欢喝酒？”

 

“我不喜欢那个味道。”Nero吱唔了一会儿，得出这么个结论。他不清楚Dante为何要突然问这个问题，在他的印象里那个男人和酒精从不搭边，也从未听他提起嗜酒的癖好。

 

Dante没立刻回应他，皱着眉把那半杯鸡尾酒都喝完了，Nero张了张嘴，看着他银灰色的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，那双唇和印象中的一样薄，好像是个薄情的人，但Nero觉得他其实很深情，每次Dante那双有着下垂的眼角的眼睛，斜斜地注视他，好像在注视什么宝贝一样，让Nero坐立难安。他想和这个比他年纪还小的男孩说，少喝点，不喜欢别勉强。但是他终究没说，他向来不是把关切的话说出来的人。

 

“我也不喜欢，但是在知道自己不喜欢之前，要先了解他。”

 

Dante终于说了句话，他看向Nero。

 

“你喜欢那个世界的我？”

 

年轻的Dante观察了他一会儿，用调侃的语气问他，然后放下了酒杯，在嘈杂的人声和音乐中，凑近Nero仔仔细细地打量他。酒杯放下的瞬间一声玻璃和桌面的清脆接触，好像是法官敲下那一锤子，敲在他心上，这是一个无法否认的事实。Nero睁大了眼睛，他没想到对方会这么快的察觉——他坐在高脚椅上放在桌子上的手收紧又放开，腿换了个姿势，他说，“我……”

 

“你喜欢他什么？”

 

我喜欢他什么？

 

Nero快速地眨着眼睛，Dante看着年轻人长长的银白色睫毛在灯光下投下一小片阴影，他托着下巴，身体前倾，比他熟悉的Dante腰纤细一些的腰弯处性感的弧度，慵懒的趴在吧台上看着Nero，好像在观察猎物，又好像只是在走神。Nero甚至觉得这家伙就差一条长长的猫尾巴，抽人很疼的那种。

 

他在大脑中努力的思考这个问题，在他单薄灰暗的童年记忆里学习的单词中努力搜刮合适的形容词，在对Dante所有的他认为珍贵的美好的回忆中，搜刮着他认为完美的时间。然后他说，“我喜欢他的全部。”

 

意外的坦诚。

 

“什么是全部？”Dante追问他，“他的优点和他的缺点？”

 

Nero看向男孩，他努力的对比着他记忆中的那张脸和现在有什么不同，但除了几道皱纹和留的胡子之外，Nero再找不到别的——Dante好像一直是这样，虽然性格上有一点小小的变化，那是年轻人特有的年轻气盛，但是他一直是Nero熟悉的样子。他的喜怒哀乐，都藏在那双眼睛里他细微的表情里了。

 

他的目光落在那张薄薄的唇上，现在Dante正面对着他，他可以很好的观察他的嘴唇，嘴吻微微上翘，唇薄的几乎不知道他的唇色，上面还有之前喝过的鸡尾酒的残留。Nero鬼使神差的伸手，大拇指蹭在Dante的唇角，蹭掉他嘴唇上的酒精，这是个极其暧昧的动作。于是男孩短暂的愣了一下，接着他又笑了，嚣张的，势在必得的笑容。

 

“还有他的过去和未来。”Nero说。

 

“噢。”

 

Dante扬了扬眉毛，银灰色的发梢扫过Nero的手腕，他伸出手，骨节分明漂亮的手抓住Nero刚要收回去的像是要逃跑的小狗一样的手，分开他攥紧的手指让手掌贴在自己的脸侧。

 

然后他抬起眼，看着Nero好像不会呼吸了的样子，他胸口的起伏越来越明显，呼吸也变重了，是不是之前喝了他不喜欢的酒的原因？Dante之前都不知道自己会观察一个人那么仔细。

 

“所以你也喜欢我，因为我是他的过去。”

 

是个陈述句。

 

Nero知道这还是那个Dante，随时随地能把他的目光夺走把他的思维抓在手心的Dante，他被对方抓着手腕，力气不大，但是Nero不想挣脱。

 

“我……”Nero想解释些什么，然后Dante伸出另一只手，压在他的嘴唇上。

 

“嘘。我都知道。”

 

他熟悉的气味都顺着那根手指顺着他的呼吸，慢慢的吸入肺部，然后完全占满他的口鼻，他的大脑。就好像上个周Dante在一天早晨主动凑上来吻他的时候，他们的唇贴的很近，两个人交换着彼此的呼吸。急促，依恋，难舍难分。

 

Dante扶着吧台把高脚椅挪的更近，Nero甚至能看到他的那根枪带下勒紧的紧实的漂亮的胸肌，还有隐隐约约的人鱼线，隐没在对方有些松垮的裤子里。他松开抓着Nero手腕的手，撑在他紧实的大腿上，他们几乎要鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

 

“那现在我们可以接吻了吗？”


End file.
